As described in JP-A-2005-306357, a configuration in which a backboard is provided on a back side of a seat back (backrest) of a vehicle seat is known. According to the vehicle seat, the seat back is tilted to the front side to be closely attached to a seat cushion (sitting part), thereby using a backboard as a loading platform. A cloth member (carpet) is provided to cover a surface (a surface on which a baggage is put) of the backboard in most of these kinds of vehicle seats.